1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi cell wireless network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an inter-cluster interference in a multi cell network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an interference control technique according to the related art in a multi cell network, interference between base stations has been controlled such that a plurality of base stations are clustered into several clusters and electric power coordination between the base stations in each cluster is performed. When the interference control technique according to the related art is used, interference between the base stations in a corresponding cluster can be effectively controlled because the plural base stations are clustered. However, because a base station on a boundary of a cluster is adjacent to a base station of other clusters, and the base stations on the boundary of each cluster are not mutually controlled, interference among the base stations on the boundary of each cluster cannot be effectively controlled.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the base-station clustering method according to the related art fails to solve interference among the base stations. If the number of base stations to be clustered is increased in order to solve such a problem, a large amount of control information is generated thereby increasingly burdening a control server. Moreover, a capacity limit of the control server restricts the number of base stations which can be clustered. Therefore, continually increasing the number of base stations rendered impossible by the inherent capacity limitations of the control server.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for controlling inter-cluster interference in a multi cell network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.